ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Alter Future Trunks
Alter Future Trunks is Trunks' alter's future counterpart in the earth in parallel future world. He has fought along side Moku, the rest of the frontier Saiyans, and the alter Z-fighters through countless battles. One day to Tregeta, Future Trunks had crossed the line. Just before the Saiza/War saga, Alter Future Trunks and Madel had a baby boy named Kohn together. Tregeta did NOT take it well. Our heroes first encounter Alter Future Trunks after he slices and dices Majin Mecha Frieza and obliterates Majin King Cold. The Z-fighters mistake him to be the original Future Trunks at first. However, He explains his origin and helps Kibito and Old kai explain to our heroes why they should and need to help the frontier saiyans. Alter Future Trunks was the first to encounter and fight Paradox Cell. Even as an all out SSJ2, he lost miserably. Later on, Alter Future Trunks confronts Majin Tregeta after Tregeta purifies and knocks Krillin unconscious. Tregeta apologizes to Trunks and admits that Madel is mature, caring, etc... and to the fact that he was blinded by his pride in terms to both the ideal of the warrior and Madel and Trunks. Tregeta told Trunks to promise him that he will marry Madel when this was all over. Trunks said he will with all his heart. Future Trunks knew what was going to happen between Tregeta and Paradox Cell. " Don't get any ideas. I'm only doing this cause I can't let Krillin put himself in harms way and get killed. "I'm proud. I'm proud to have a grandson like Kohn and to have you as a Future son-in-law. Welcome to the family. Take care of Madel let alone the boys for me; She needs you. Tell them I had to do this. Goodbye son."- Tregeta's last conversation before his final battle. After Tregeta was proved to have given up his life for good in vain and Krillin was sent flying with a single blow to the face by Paradox Cell, Madel went down there without even the consideration of a second thought to avenge her father's death. Future Trunks went as well. After Paradox Cell defeated and killed Madel, and had the monstrosity to squash her "beautiful" head like a bug, Future Trunks boiled into the ULTIMATE RAGE nearly having turned SSJ3 but he was too angry to concentrate his energy prior to SSJ3. Basically, SUPER TRUNKS times 2!!! Although Future Trunks was superior in terms of brute strength, he was the ULTIMATE WEAKING in the terms of speed. Just like last time, Trunks lost. Then instead of finishing Future Trunks off, he decides to start the Cell Games once again. Later on after SSJ3 Gohan son of Draditz fought off and lost to super Dysin Buu and was a shield against Motenks' attack, Motenks turned to an all out ascended Super saiyan 3 fusion in spite of vengeance. During this, Yamcha, Tien, Altered Future Trunks, Chiaotzu, piccolo, and krillin charged buu all at once to prevent him from absorbing Motenks. However, Dysin buu was still able especially with ease to defeat every last one of them one by one. Krillin had the best chance of beating buu w/o making him stronger. then Motenks stepped in and after an intense battle, he destroyed dysin buu. However, buu was still able to regenerate and within 2 minutes buu slaughtered Motenks with the upmost of ease. At that moment, Goten and Trunks took play; And surprisingly for goten and trunks, their fight between them and moten along side trunks son of tregeta had made them stronger than any of the other Z-fighters (let alone Chichi and bulma) had ever imagined let alone comprehended. When they fused to form Gotenks, they were revealed to have been fighting as... SUPER SAIYAN 2'S!!! Gotenks was actually beating dysin buu as SSJ2 even more intensely than he did against Majin buu as SSJ3! In other words...GOTENKS HAD SURPASSED MOTENKS!!! After dysin buu was still able to regenerate, he revealed that "a piece of him was missing". At that moment, Dysin Buu had added Motenks to his people pod collection. Gotenks never stood a chance. Dysin tried to absorb piccolo, but it was a near miss but just barely. Piccolo was extremely weakened later to become even stronger than he was then all the same. Later on, our heroes had to relocate to supreme kai's world because buu was making his way to dende's lookout; Korin and yajirobe had already began to cower in fear right before old kai transported them to the realm of the kais. Later on after the Z-fighters had returned peace to the earth and gathered the dragon balls to bring Mohan back, Shenron told our triumphant heroes that their wish can NOT be granted. Alter Future Trunks does suggest to ask Shenron to transport them to New Namek and ask Porunga to do it; However, Mohan intervened. "I think I'll ride out my death and train with King and Grand Kai. And besides, I should be able to fully be brought back with the dragon balls after 2 years. so wait till then to bring me back okay? And Kyro, for the rest of the time you guys are there I want you to be a good boy for everyone especially to Gohan and your mother for me okay"? "alright, until we meet again my son." Future Trunks fights Gohan son of Draditz in the 2nd round of the 26th World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan son of Draditz won. Alter Future Trunks' Legacy When the Frontier Saiyans return to their world, Future Trunks begins teach his son Kohn how to fight and be a saiyan warrior. Tregeta helps him; However when it goes too far, his wife Madel finds a way to "punish" Trunks for his incompetence. Usually while that happens, Tregeta trains his sons Trunks and Zether so they wouldn't get soft. Around this time, Kyro would help Tomalia (his step-Mother) babysit his little brother Yuta who is 2 years old at this time while Mohan went trough his individual training. (Basically too dangerous for a seven year old). eventually tragedy struck. Moku had come down with the second coming of the heart virus he had against the altered androids and later Paradox Cell. This time, the worse happened... MOKU HAD DIED FROM IT!!! Shortly after, Mohan and Moten agreed to help the altered chichi with the work to comfort her. Soon after Chichi was able to live her life again, she decided to live her life beautifully that way she would be able to keep her body and spend the rest of eternity with her husband in death. Later on, Zether begins to train Yuta while Mohan trained Kyro. Little did these in-peace warriors know, another nightmare was foreseen to come and a new era would begin for the world in parallel; A era of darkness. Trunks' Devotion and death As time went by, a total of six years has passed since Dysin buu and Mohan has been home raising his two sons for four. Sadly Moku had just died from the second coming of the heart virus he had gotten against the androids. One day while Zether was sparring with his youngest cousin Yuta (Kyro's little brother) who is 4 right now, a destructive force struck 9 miles south of south city. The earth's special forces were called into action. When Gohan arrived to the battlefield, everyone even his own father Draditz, was gone. But that's not all, even more of these evil doers had made themselves known and started to make their way to Goku's world. Because of this the frontier saiyans had to leave they're young behind with Gohan, Madel, Kyro, and Alter Future Trunks to look over them. These evil doers were revealed to be known as the Renegades ( Seigyza's minions) and one of the strongest ones of them all stayed in the earth in parallel... PARADOX CELL!!! Later on, Paradox Cell and renegade Broly attack the altered Sugyo city. Tomalia told Kyro to get Yuta as far away from here as possible. Unfortunately, Tomalia was no match for Cell and Broly's combined power and cunning. She died along with all that left of Altered Sugyo City. After Future Trunks realizes this, He decides to fight off the two monsters himself. "Madel, get you, Trunks, and Kohn as far away from here as possible." Although Future Trunks was able to defeat and destroy Renegade Broly with ease, Paradox Cell would be nearly impossible to beat. But Trunks did NOT give up and fought on anyway. However, Future Trunks met his end at the hands of Paradox cell. Madel under the upmost influence of heartache and rage, charged at Cell head on. she may have gotten herself killed again, but at least she'll spend the rest of eternity with her beloved in death(otherworld). Kohn was just 7 almost 8 years old when his parents died. Soon after, Kyro transformed into a SSJ2 even stronger than Mohan and Gohan combined (Saiza) and destroyed Paradox Cell with the upmost of ease. Sadly, Kyro knew he was too late; By Paradox Cell's monstrous hands, Kohn was orphaned. After giving the couple a proper burial, Kyro went down to what was left of Sugyo City hoping for any survivors especially Tomalia. Once again, He had failed... TOMALIA WAS DEAD!!! Along with Draditz, the altered Z-fighters, and worse Kohn's parents. Time prelude to Dragonball super On the day mohan is supposed to be revived at last kohn from the future arrives and tells our new bound heroes about a great threat. After moku is forced to take the medicine in front of everyone, trunks ends up agreeing with his future son and that it's for the best tht he returns to his own time for the greater good of the universe. He says goodbye to everyone and his family and warps off through the time machine. Category:Saiyans Category:Future Characters Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Hybrids Category:Human Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Fanon